Talk:The Bionicle Wiki/Archive III
Welcome to the Main Page disscussion. Archives: *Main Page Discussion Archive I SPOILERS OKAY PEOPLE! For the last time, no unauthorized spoilers. LegoLover 22:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC) New Oh the site has a new sign, that was cool. User:Toa Lanha 27 February 2007 Editing the Main Page Try to only edit the main page only if you need to make a major change. Also, try not to "section" the MP, because that will create a table of contents, and does not look good on the MP. LegoLover 22:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If you type on the page, the table of contents won't appear. Angela talk 18:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) No '07? Why aren't 2007 spoilers allowed yet? It's already March - almost a quarter of the year has gone. - Arban - \Compliment Here/See here for more me\My Kanohi Stuff/ 23:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Articles in need? Maybe we could replace the Article cleanup with a box that has a stub article to try and get people to edit it. Just a thought. Reply here: * * * * * * * Right now I'd vote for Thok. He has no history,just his powers-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 03:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) how did you make that baner that says "BIONICLEPEDIA" that is on the front page? I am sorry if the subject is long, but I would really like to know. --2406 22 May, 2007 :Well, Image:Wiki_2.PNG is just a normal image. You can create such images with nearly every graphics software. --rieke 21:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Projects I think we should have like a trouble center where people can comment on things the wiki needs to work on. With me? Against me? Criticising me? Give a yell!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:11, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea, but I'm not sure I understand it entirely. Could you explain? ToaAuserv 18:42, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well for instance,the Bohrok Kal issue. Somebody would post that theres some Bohrok Kals with dashes and some without them. Then we'd get somebody to fix it all. Got it now? hoof huff hoof...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 21:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::Okay then, that sounds like a really good idea. It'll be better than putting a problem up on the article's talk page or someone's user talk, because that will hardly ever be noticed. Not that there's many people to notice, since you, my brother, and I are the only ones who've edited in the past five days. ToaAuserv 00:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The fantastic Three, we be.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 00:30, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I check the site a bunch, but I don't have much time for editing. But I was thinking of starting something like this when I have time again. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 18:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Like a projects thing or the Fantastic Three?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 19:10, 28 June 2007 (UTC) HELP! Whenever I try to upload a new version of an image,it never works! Can someone help me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:41, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :What happens when you try? Do you get an error message? Angela (talk) 19:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well,after I upload it,the image is still the same,after it takes me back to the image's page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:58, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sometimes you have to wait 5 minutes for the cache to clear. Which image is it? Angela (talk) 19:30, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Many,but the most recent is Image:Vhisola.jpg. I tried to get rid of the white boxes on the end but they're still there.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:54, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Templates So far from what I've seen the templates on this wiki need some Serious help!-Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 00:45, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :What is that supposed to mean? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::What did you have in mind?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:21, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe we should add images to some templates! With me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:20, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::look here User:Matoro183/sandbox -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 17:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it for images, and added optional colors -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 22:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Man... ...I need to be here more. I think I'll be able to now.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:33, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Banners If you ever need one,just ask me, and tell me whatever you want. Have you seen mine yet?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Shall I make one for the Holidays? Our...sencored site has some. XP - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's a nice idea, but I don't see much of a point. By the time the new year rolls around, it'll already be outdated, not to mention that not everyone celebrates the same holidays. Plus we don't want to do something just because the first sector of Bionicle (XD) does it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 06:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Live action movie details 100%real. Brute92 says: Yo guys, check out the bottom of my user talk page. Heres the link: user talk Brute92, you have to go to it. Trust me, you want to. Check the very bottom. It's about me making a live action Bionicle movie. SO GO TO MY USER TALK PAGE TO FIND OUT MORE! Brute92 23:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Forum I have noticed there are no forums yet. People place your user names (a comment is optional) below if you want to help start them, create the individual categories, create an image for when they have been recently edited, etc. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) People willing to start the forums #I'll, once somebody gets an image done, will look at Central Wikia's forum index and create one for here.MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'd be happy with them. And i'll make the images if no objects.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'm always willing to help, I suppose, though I don't know really know what that would mean. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) LD's Custom FOrums *Good Guys **Sub forums: **Oomn **Toa ***Mata ***Nuva ***Metru ***Hordika ***Inika ***Mahri **Matoran *Bad guys **Sub forums **BHoM **Dark Hunters **Other *Islands *Objects Is that good? And can you change the topics once you have them?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) + Is that good? And can you change the topics once you have them?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6 - + - + - - [[user:Legodude760|'''LD'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Oops, sorry LD. My web browser sometimes deletes parts of articles... It's really annoying. Anyway, MarioGalaxy, exactly what is a Wikia forum for--discussion of the wiki's subject or the wiki itself? Sorry if I sound dumb. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I'd thiunk both, cause this one wiki I go to has forum and... yeah. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I like the green mask of life you have there. Brute92 18:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC)